Anime's chibi files: Prince of Shadows
by Anime-Blade
Summary: Chibi Yami! How will Seto deal when he has to 'babysit' his rival? Discontinued
1. Chibi Yami

Anime: Hiya folks! Many people wonder what happens when one of our favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! characters go chibi! Well, here's one experience Seto and the others aren't ever going to forget.

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything put the plot! 

**Anime's chibi files: Prince of Shadows**

Seto's POV

It was the worst moment of my life, I got stuck babysitting chibi Yami. Now most of you are wondering, 'what the hell' or something around that. Believe me when I say I was forced into this, this madness! You might wonder how I got stuck with my now 5 year old rival, wouldn't we all though. I'm not sure what went wrong, maybe Tea made a potion that would get Yami to fall for her, but I can tell you what happened when I saw a little 5 year old being chased by Yugi and his little tag along friends.

Mokuba and I where, amazingly enough, both outside talking. When all of a sudden I get glomped by this chibi! My first thought was 'don't we have security for a reason?' My next was that those ruby eyes peering up at me where god awfully familiar. Maybe I was having a Joey moment, stupid mutt. The next minute I have Yugi and his friends thanking me for 'catching' the kid. Catching, more like pounced on. Normally they would have taken Yami and left, but Kami-Sama didn't like me today. No, it was like someone super-glued him to my shirt. Keep in mind; little kids have death grips that are used to get their way with others. By now, with attempt after attempt to pry the kid off, every one of them was freaking out. What better way to get one's attention the yelling? "Would all of you just shut up already!" They all stared at me like I was some kind of freak, idiots. At the moment I still had no idea that the kid was Yami, so I asked. "First I'd like to know who the death grip kid is. Second, why are you people here and third, how did you get past security?" of course Yugi spoke up, "Well, it's kinda funny Kaiba" 'I highly doubt that' "Ya see, that's Yami and" "WHAT?! What do you mean this is Yami? How can my rival be a chibi?!" I thought the world came crashing down at the moment. "Well, we're not sure, but he knida ran away from us, and he's really fast so we tried to run after him and then he ran here and the security guy was asleep so we decided to just follow Yami and now we're here" he smiled, how can anyone smile at a time like this? Be Yugi Motou, that's how.

I looked down at Yami, who was still clinging to my shirt even though I was now standing, to see him smiling like an idiot. "Do you mind getting off me now?" and what does the King of Games respond with? Giggling! "So umm Kaiba, since Yami appears to be attached to you, we'll just go then. See ya!" so here I am, the great Seto Kaiba, being reduced to babysitting. What was going through my head at the moment was 'this kid is loves to defy gravity doesn't he?'

Normal POV

Mokuba had gotten over the initial shock and was bouncing around like his birthday had come early, "So, can we keep him?" Seto looked up from Yami to see his brother, "Please tell me I'm still sleeping and this is just some whacked up nightmare" Yami giggled again before finally letting go of Seto's shirt and landed on the ground. He then decided he wanted to explore a little, so he grabbed for one of Seto's hands a pulled him in the direction he wanted to go. Seto just stood there, staring at Yami like he still couldn't grasp the fact that his rival was a chibi. "Come Seto, I want to go on a walk" Yami whining, aren't little kids so kawaii when they whine for attention? (Blade: what planet are you from? Anime: What? My bro's where so cute when they wanted attention ^-^) "C'mon Seto, Yami wants to go for a walk!" Seto, still in zombie mode, followed the two. Oh Seto, you have no idea what you've gotten your self into. 


	2. Chibi Tears and New Found Friends

Anime: O-O

Blade: She got reviews!

Chibi Yami: Yay! I gets to be here wonger!

Seto: Good ^-^

Blade: WHAT! I thought you were against this chibi stuff

Seto: Well…

Chibi Yami: Setty! Can we go to da park?

Seto: ^_^ Okay!

Anime: Yahoo! So Blade, you have no followers! Chibi's rule!

Blade: I'm going to die… 

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything but the plot! 

**Anime's chibi files: Prince of Shadows Chapter Two: Chibi Tears and New Found Friends**

   "I'm going on a walk, a walk, going on a walk with Setty an Moki" Yami was singing and giggling at Seto, who still was in his stunned-can't-believe-this mode. "Moki, what wrong wit Setty?" asked Yami looking up adorably at Mokuba. "I don't think it's registered yet that you've been chibitized. Do you know how that happened, Yami?" Yami pondered for a minute, "The witch wan to hurt Setty but made me a chibi by mitake, yup" That was when Seto decided to re-join the living, "The witch?" Yami looked up, way up, and frowned, "Tea's a mean ol ugwee witch! She wanna hurt you Setty" Seto cocked an eyebrow, "Setty? How long have you been calling me that?" Mokuba sighed, "He's been calling you that the whole time Seto. We've just been zoned out or something" Seto looked at his brother confused, then remembered a certain chibi, "Why are you here anyways? You should have gone with your friends!" Mokuba looked shocked while Yami was on the verge of tears, "I'm sorwy K-Kaiba, I'll go den" before even Mokuba could try and stop the chibi Yami had already run from sight. "What did you do that for Seto?! He's only like five or something and you're yelling at him! I can't believe you just did that to him!" Mokuba glared for a moment before running after Yami. Seto stood there, stunned that he'd just yelled at Yami. He never yelled at Mokuba, why did he just yell at a five year old? ^ He should have gone with his friends^ ~He was chibitized…~ ^ stupid conscious, it's not my fault or something ^ ~ you idiot, didn't you listen to what he said? ~ ^ Not really, no. Why? ^ ~ He said that the 'witch' was going to do something to hurt you and instead he got turned chibi. In other words, HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOUR ASS! ~  

^ It's not like I asked him or something… ^ ~ First person other then Mokuba to give a damn and you YELL AT THEM! ~ ^ I never knew one's conscious could be so loud ^ ~ Just go after him and Mokuba already… maybe I can retire after this? ~ 

   "Yami? Yami, are you okay?" Mokuba had finally found the crying chibi in the park, hiding in a bush. He literally followed his crying till he found him. "Kaiba don like me, do he?" he sobbed. Mokuba sat down beside him, "That's not true Yami; he's just… not used to someone caring enough to give him a nickname is all" Mokuba put his arm around the now younger boy, hoping he'd cheer up knowing he had a friend. "Mokuba! Yami!" Yami perked up, "Setty?" 

Mokuba stood up and waved his brother over, "Where over here big brother!" Seto saw him and smiled one of his extremely rare smiles. When Seto walked over and saw Yami he looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Yami" Yami looked up and smiled cutely, wiping away stray tears, "That's okay Setty" ^ Oh no, I called him Setty again! ^ Seto, before anything else happened asked, "So, anyone want ice cream?" The two looked at each other and smiled before jumping up, "Yeah! Ice cream time!"

  "Uh oh, Setty, my ice cream want to find out if it could fwy. Well, it can't" Yami was starring at the floor, where his ice cream had crashed landed. Mokuba tried not to laugh, but seeing Yami's expression was making it a bit difficult. "That's okay Yami, maybe we should go back anyways" ^ And find a less messy snack ^ "The ice cream would have spoiled your appetite anyway" So the three cleaned themselves up, or rather Seto and Mokuba tried to clean Yami up, and started to head home. But alas, all good things must come to an end. "Yami!" high-pitched irritating sound, a girls 'voice' if you can call it that, called out to the trio. Yami's eyes went wide, "Eeep!" he quickly hid behind Seto. "Hello Tea, and what might I ask is the reason of your… presence?" Tea looked at him quizzically, (remember the fact I hate, no loathe her and like to write her as a stupid twit) then turned her attention to the half hidden chibi. "I'm so sorry Yami, but I asked Yugi and like he totally agreed that it would like be way better if you like stayed with me" Yami, and Mokuba, started making gagging noises while Seto just smirked. "And what makes you think I'd let you take him? Not that he'd even want to; with you we might have to worry about whether he will live through staying with you" Tea looked shock for a moment, then went back to her sickeningly cheering self, "Why wouldn't he like come with me? What's makes you like think he'd not?" ^ My god she really is stupid ^ ~ I think I'm going to be sick… ~ "Tea, your EVIL! Evil, evil, evil!!!!" with that said, Yami kicked her in the shins and ran like mad. "You like poisoned him! What did you do to my Yami!" Mokuba really gagged this time, trying to laugh. "Your Yami? Aren't you the one who turned him into a chibi?" She turned her gaze elsewhere for a second, "Well kinda, but that was like a total miss understanding and was like never supposed to like happen" she smiled, her way too cheery gut twisting smile. 

(Anime: Yup, I really hate her Blade: That you do Hikari, considering you started writing a list about every possible insult you could use! Anime: ^-^` Uh yeah…)

"Tea, even if Yami would consider one of his friends, I think he'd live longer with Bakura AND Malik in one room unarmed" he smirked at her stunned look before turning around and walking away. Mokuba continued laughing; now crying 'cause he laughed to hard, while Seto was trying not to laugh himself. "Is it safe now?" Yami came out from behind a tree looking rather scared. "It's safe now Yami so let's go home" Yami smiled and took hold of Seto's right hand.

 ^ I wish I could call it home… ^

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Anime: Well, that's all I got for now. Now to type chapter three for 'Acquainted Magic'….

Blade: What the heck is fwy?

Seto: Fly you idiot, it's not that hard to figure out!

Chibi Yami: Ice cream want to fly?

Anime: Apparently, anyways, R&R please!


	3. Diner and a Movie

Anime: Yippee! People like it! ^____^

Blade: O_O Oh bloody hell

Chibi Yami: YAY! I willy willy wike it! ^_^

Seto: ^__^ I'm happy with this story

Blade: V_V just shoot me now

Anime: Nope! I get to torture you for lots more chapters!

C Yami: YAY! ^___^

Anime: Alright people, enough chatting. Time to start the chapter!

Blade: You mean the one you wrote today in classes and nearly had ripped to shreds by your teacher?

Anime: yes, thankfully I was in L.A. and said it was my project… Now let's start the story!

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything but the plot! 

**Anime's chibi files: Prince of Shadows Chapter Three: Diner and a Movie**

**When Seto, Mokuba and Yami got back….**

   They where standing in the front hall, Yami was looking up and staring at how huge it looked inside. Have you ever looked backed so far you stumbled back? Well that's what happened to Yami, except he fell on his back while gapping at the ceiling. Mokuba stood over him, "Maybe he's broken?" Seto shook his head, "Yami, I don't see how the floor can be comfortable" He blinked, and then smiled at Seto. He stood up but frowned, "Setty, my tummy say it hungry"

"Well, we need to fix that don't we?" Yami grinned up at the older teen. The three made their way to kitchen just as the phone rang. "Hello, Mokuba speaking"

"Hi Mokuba, its Yugi"

"Hey Yugi"

"Hey, can I talk to Yami for a minute?"

"Sure thing, hang on" he turned to Yami, "Yugi wants to talk to you Yami" 

"Okay!" he pulled a stool over to the phone, climbed on it and took the phone.

"Hiyo"

"Hi Yami, can I ask you something?"

"Okie dokie smoky"

"Did you 'attack' Tea today?"

"Well, I tink I mighta maybe kicked her, den ran rilly rilly fast!"

"You kicked her"

"Yups! I ture did!"

"Is Kaiba still alive or have you driven him to insanity?"

 "Setty fine"

"Setty?"

"A huh, why?"

"Never mind, do you know why our mind link isn't working?"

"It not! I never knew dat…"

"Yami! You knew?"

"Umm… I haff ta go bye bye Yugi, bye bye!" He quickly hung up the phone grinning, a slight mischievous glint in his crimson eyes. ^ What's he up to? ^ thought 

Mokuba, who was by the way, setting the table. Seto was, amazingly enough, cooking!

{Anime: What girl wouldn't want a guy who could cook? Janice: _starry eyes_ He cooks, he's cute, rich, every girls dream… Blade: _gagging_ Anime: Blade!}

"Setty, what you making?" asked an 'innocent' Yami. "I'm making dinner" Yami made a face as he saw the pasta; he never really liked it much. Rice was much better then noodles. "Is there and fruit?"

"Why?"

"'Cause, 'cause umm…"

"You'll ruin your appetite Yami" Mokuba almost laughed when Yami started gagging. Seto looked down at the chibi, "Not a pasta fan Yami?" The crimson eyed chibi made a face, "Wice is way bedder den pasda" Seto thought for a moment, "If you eat it, then you can have anything you want for dinner" Yami's eyes widened, "Anyting?" Seto nodded. "Yay! Cans I have schoko puddin'?" Mokuba and Seto both puzzled over what 'schoko' was, Mokuba was the first to figure it out, "Do you mean chocolate pudding?" Yami smiled, "dat what me said, schoko puddin'" Mokuba just shook his head, no point in arguing with a five year old. "You can both sit anyway, the spaghetti's done"

"Setty, I won't make it" he was looking at the height difference between the chair's and table. "Make what?"

"Da chair not high nough, I won't make it to my plate!" Mokuba snickered while he got a cushion for Yami to sit on.

   Mokuba and Yami where enjoying their dessert (Stop saying schoko!) when the phone rang. "Hello, Kaiba speaking"

"Hey Kaiba, its Yugi"

"Hello Yugi"

"I just wanted to warn you about something, about Yami actually"

"I'm listening"

"Don't give him chocolate pudding no matter what!"

"Why not exactly?"

"Remember when Mokuba found the pixie sticks stash?"

Seto paled, "Yeah"

"Yami's ten times worse"

Seto now looked like a ghost before he freaked, "And you couldn't have told me sooner!"

"Oh dear"

"I have to go strap down a chibi Yugi" with that he hung up and walked over to Yami. "Yami, you never told me you aren't aloud to have chocolate pudding" Yami mentally freaked ^ Oh no! Dat waz Yugi on da telytone! ^ ~ Telephone you idiot telephone! ~ ^ Oh sut up you tupid conchess ^ "Umm… Why would you tink dat Setty?" 

"Maybe because Yugi told me"

"Yugi tells ya alota tings an ya neber liten before!"

"That was different"

"Nuh uh"

"Yami"

"Me no litening"

"Yami…"

"Lalalalala"

"Yami…" 

"Dee dum dee dum, dee dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum"

"YAMI!"

"Yes Setty?" cue the chibi eyes! Seto tried, he really did, but couldn't get mad at the adorably look on Yami's face. He sighed in defeat, "Why don't we go in the living room and watch a movie?" Mokuba and Yami looked at each before grinning, "Movie time!"

   Yami, being the brave little soul he is, swore he could watch a horror movie. Little did he know, being a chibi came with long forgotten fears. So for 95% of the movie he was sitting on Seto's lap huddled as close as possible while covering his eyes.

As the movie finished Yami and Mokuba both yawned, "I think it's safe to say we should got to bed" suggested Seto. Mokuba nodded sleeply before heading for the stairs while Yami cuddled up to Seto. "Nightey night Setty" he mumbled quietly. "Night Yami" he walked up stairs, Yami already sleeping in his arms, silently as to not wake the sleeping chibi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anime: well, there you have it!

Blade: Is it safe yet?

Chibi Yami: It'll neber be safe as wong as Chibi's roam about!

Seto: ^-^ I'm liking this story

Janice: He grows on ya doesn't he?

Seto: Yup ^_^

Anime: Awww! Seto's warming up to Yami!

Chibi Yami: ahem

Anime: I mean 'chibi' Yami

Chibi Yami: ^_~

Blade: Maybe I could get struck by lightning?

Anime: Give it up Blade. Anyways, here's a sneak peak at the next chapter!

**Anime's chibi files: Prince of Shadows Chapter Four: Bedtime Blues**

"Setty?"

"Hmm…"

"Setty, I had a bad dream. Can I sweep here?"

Seto looked up at the chibi; he had a blanket wrapped around him with only his adorable little face showing. "Fine"

Yami smiled and ran over to the bed, climbing up on to it and cuddling up to Seto…

TBC…


	4. Bedtime Blues

Anime: I'm so happy!

Blade: Why haven't you updated?

Anime: Oh yeah, my computer was un-interneted

Blade: English Anime

Anime: I couldn't excess the Internet, moron

Chibi Yami: Less fightin' and more typin!

Seto: You've been eating those Schoko's again haven't you?

Chibi Yami: Maybe…

Anime: Yami! You're just as bad as Blade

Chibi Yami: No, me smaller, he worse

Blade: Oh the simplicity of children

Seto: Can we just start the story?

Anime: Okay, here's chapter four! Hentai's…

C Yami: …

Seto: …

Blade: Am I missing something?

Anime: ^_^` No, not at all…

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything but the plot! 

Warning: hint of YY/S mentioning 

**Anime's chibi files: Prince of Shadows Chapter Four: Bedtime Blues**

_Dream Sequence_

_Yami's POV_

_   It was hot, scorching really. I opened my eyes, but was not prepared for the sight before me. __Egypt__ was in ruins. The city was burning right before my eyes, thousands of murdered bodies lay scattered. Blood, deep scarlet blood pooled around me. Cries of agony and despair rang out, what has happened to my kingdom? I do not know how I know that this is my once proud kingdom; all I know is that I can stop this. I started walking down the steps before, but stopped when I heard someone call for me. I turn around to see, Seto? No, my High Priest Seth. "What are you doing out here?! We've been looking practically every place imaginable for you! What are you thinking? You could have been killed or worse!" I was confused at his sudden outburst, where Seth and I not enemies? "What do you want Seth?" I did not have time for this. Seth looked confused for a moment before he started yelling at me again, "What do you mean 'what do you want?' I come to make sure you haven't done something stupid yet and I get this as a thanks?! Have you been hit on the head or something? I'm worried sick and I get yelled at, is any of this making any sense to you?!!" _

(Anime: If anyone else is wondering what Seth at the moment sounds like then here's a good example. Boyfriend does something stupid; girlfriend finds out and starts freaking out about it. Blade: Except in your case you did something stupid and I was freaking out. Anime: shut it…) 

_What in Ra's name is going on? "How could you not think I care? Are you sure you weren't hit on the head or something?" If he doesn't shut up I'm going to do something drastic… "What where you thinking when you came here?" That's it, "What is your problem?!!" He looked hurt for a brief moment before he looked ready to kill me, "My problem! MY problem is that your too thick headed half the time and just plain stupid the other half!" Maybe what Ishizu said wasn't right, because last I checked enemies didn't give a damn about the other. Another thing I'd like to know, since when can you choose your actions in a memory/dream? "Look, I have no idea wha-" WHAT THE HELL! Seth's kissing me, and my body apparently has a mind of its own. This is news to me, is this fact or hormones acting up? Oh dear Gods… Seth pulled away, panting slightly, to my displeasure- hang on a second! I'm gay, when the hell did this happen?! Oh well, maybe that's what compelled me to stay with Seto? "Don't you think that I don't care, not even for a second consider that I don't give a damn about you" Shock, surprise, they don't even begin to describe what emotions I'm going through. "Seth, I-" My eyes went wide, as did Seth's, something had struck me in the back and let me tell ya, it hurts like HELL! Seth was shocked, pissed, scared, worried, and ready to kill from his ever-changing expression. "Heishin-" _

End Dream Sequence 

Normal POV

**   ^**What was dat?^ ~I'm not sure, but since when do dreams fell so damn real!~ ^Dat, was dat a memory or sumting else?^ ~It was weird, except that kiss, and a lot of pain!~ ^What do ya mean 'except ta kiss' ?!^ ~Eheh, uh ya, about that…~ ^Ya gots sum explainin ta do^ ~Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?~ ^If yous were five, had a bads drweam, ya couldn't sweep neither! Me going ta find Setty^ ~You do that…~

He quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself in it, he didn't find freezing very inviting. After half an hour of searching, luckily, he found Seto's room and quietly opened the door and stepped in,****

"Setty?"

"Hmm…"

"Setty, I had a bad drweam. Can I sweep here?"

Seto looked up at the chibi; he had a blanket wrapped around him with only his adorable little face showing. How could he say no? "Fine"

Yami smiled and ran over to the bed, climbing up on to it and cuddling up to Seto…

**Next morning…**

   Seto was not a morning person, he looked at the clock on the wall; 6:21, he didn't own an alarm clock yet always got out of bed on time. 6:22, Seto sighed then looked to his right to see Yami soundly asleep. He felt sympathy for the chibi, especially since he knew what would be happening in less the 30 seconds. He looked back at the clock briefly before starting to count down, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"MORNING SETO!!" Mokuba had, almost magically, appeared in front of the expectant CEO, "Good morning Mokuba, just don't shout anymore because Yami's still asleep" Mokuba looked around his brother to see the sleeping chibi and grinned. "Why don't you head down and I'll be there in a few minutes okay?" He nodded before running out of the room; Seto shook his head as he got out of bed. He quickly chose what to wear and set in on the bed, then proceeded to the on-sweet (Anime: I have no idea if that's how it's spelt, work with me people!) to take a shower. When he finished, he had completely forgotten about Yami who was now awake, he had only a towel around his waist when he came out. 

~_whistles _Not a bad built either~ ^C'mon, me still trying ta gets over the gay thing! Why me…^ ~Oh c'mon, you can't tell me you're not going to watch him change~ ^Unwike you me not a Hentai!^ ~Please, you and I both know that dream last night wasn't that bad. Especially that kiss…~ ^Gods what's wrong wit ya?! Just because he gots a nice bod-…. Howy shit!^ ~I knew it!~ ^You made me! Nothinin good can come of dis^ ~Ha! I can't wait to see his face when he sees you're up!~ ^HENTAI!^ 

Seto saw the 'blankets' move, finally remembering Yami. ^Oh shit, please be asleep still^ ~Why think that?~ ^Oh I don't know, maybe because I don't find the knowledge of him seeing me dress comforting!^ ~And that dream last night wasn't the best thing ever~ ^Hentai, how can one's conscious be completely different then one's self?^ ~I don't know. What I would like to know is how one can say one two times in one sentence~ ^You just one three times in one sentence I just said one two... three times too^ ~Go and see if Yami is up or not~ ^Fine, just no more about that dream!^ ~Fine fine, no more talks of dreams where you're making out with the phar-~ ^I SAID NO MORE TALKS!^ ~…~

Seto of course checked to see if Yami was up, what he found was what he hadn't wanted. Yami's cheeks were scarlet red and he had a look of pure shock on his face. "Yami…" Yami looked up and turned an even darker shade, if that was even possible. "Yami, where you…" Yami quickly looked from embarrassment before nodding. ^Oh great^ ~Great!~ ^What is your problem?^ ~You mainly, why?~ ^Hentai^ ~You've been calling me that a lot lately~ ^I wonder why…^ ~Me too!~ ^Oh gods, why, why me?^

~If you get any redder someone might mistake you for a tomato~ ^Shud up you, you Hentai person!^ ~Great comeback, too bad there wasn't more in that dream…~ ^HENTAI!!!!!! HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!!!^ ~STOP YELLING!~ ^DEN TOP TALKIN ABOUTS DA CUT- _gasp_^ ~Yes, you were saying something like, stop talking about the cute… care to finish?~ ^NO!^

^This morning can't get any worse then it is…^

Just then Mokuba ran in, "Seto, you have a package!" 

"I do?"

"YUP!" he handed it to his brother. Seto sat down on the bed and untied the package. He was about to lift the lid, and just he had there was a blinding light that filled the room… (Anime: Three guesses if ya know what's going ta happen! Blade: Just tell them…)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
keep guessing

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
give up yet?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay I'll tell

Once Seto could see again he nearly fainted. Yami looked up and freaked, for there in front of him was, 

"SETH!"

"YAMI"

TBC…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anime: I shall leave you there

Blade: This chapter scared me

Seto: Why is HE here?!

Seth: I wasn't supposed to be here!

C Yami: Oh no… HOW CAN A FLIPPIN FIVE YEAR OLD HAVE HORMONES?!!!!

Anime: I don't know

Seto: You've ruined the story! You're turning it into an YY/S aren't you!!

Anime: …maybe

Blade: Oh gods please, please don't put me through!

Seth: ^___^

C Yami: Oh dear…

Anime: ^-^ R&R please!


	5. False Hope

Anime: I have a problem…

Blade: You're actually admitting that you have issues?

Anime: BLADE!! That is not what I said! 

Seth: We are well aware of the review you got saying not to make this a YY/S

C. Yami: Weally?

Seto: And just where have you been?

C. Yami: Umm… Jana was helping me wit someting?

Janice: I was?

C. Yami: JANA!!

Anime: Janice, please don't make me have to call you a dumb blonde

Seth: So?

Anime: So, what?

Seth: Are going to make this an YY/S story?

Anime: …Ummm

Blade: C'mon Hikari, you make me read enough of those. Don't make me in one!

Anime: Well, just to piss Blade off some and because that's what I was going for… I'm not sure yet. You'll have to read and find out

Seto-Seth-C. Yami: WHAT!

Seto: You're going to make us wait?!  
Seth: Are you mad women?!

C. Yami: Dis is rediculis!

Janice: Poor Blade, why so glum chum?

Anime: Maybe cause he hates m/m stories

Blade: Evil Hikari for writing stories

Anime: Then don't read them!

Blade: Oh sure, now ya say 'don't read them'

Anime: What is that supposed to mean!

Blade: What do ya mean, 'what's that supposed ta mean'! You know exactly what I'm talking about!

Anime: Gah!

Everyone else: _sigh_

Janice: Lets just start the story, even though I think Anime messed up the story line a bit

Anime: No I didn't

Blade: Actually you did, 'Cause if ya made it Seth in the past dream thing then it wouldn't make sense with the rest of your plot!

Anime: Oops

Seto: Lets just start people…

Anime: NO!! I'm not done talking!

YOUR VOTE!!

Okay peeps, this is where your opinion really matters! Do you want this to be a YY/Seto, YY/Seth, both, who the hell cares or no m/m relationships? I can't decide!! Please help! ^-^ Thank ya!

Another note, should I write short chapters and hopefully update more often. Or should I write longer chapters that might take a while. It would also help if my life weren't always so damn unpredictable! Thanx ^-^

 _Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything but the plot! And my OC's

**Anime's chibi files: Prince of Shadows Chapter Five: False Hope**

All four occupants of the room where, to say the least, stunned. Mokuba was shocked at because of the clone look-alike of his brother. Yami and Seth where shocked that the other was there, and Seto was shocked and worried at what it all meant. Mokuba was the first to un-stun, "I'm going to uh, go downstairs for some breakfast Seto" he knew his brother most likely hadn't heard a word, he hoped he'd snap out of it soon. Seto was the next to snap out of it, to some extent. 

^I am so giving Ishizu shit^ ~How you going to accomplish that one?~ ^By calling her you baka^ ~Well excuse me if I'm still in shock of Seth popping up and sliming chances with-~ ^I SAID NO MORE TALKS OF ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!!!^ ~Okay… why don't ya call Ishizu and vent some anger on her?~ ^I was trying to do that until I was so rudely interrupted^  

Seto left the room, hoping the two would stay sunned till he got back, and went across to the room across the hall. He picked up the phone and, for some unknown reason knew the number, dialed the Ishtar residence in Egypt. 

-Who the hell is calling?-

"Put your sister on the phone Ishtar"

-Kaiba?-

"Yes, now put your sister on the phone before I figure out how to use the rod long-distance!"

-Okay okay, I'll get Ishizu for you-

**…**

-Hello, Ishizu speaking-

"What the hell possessed you to send me the millennium rod?!"

-You're the rightful owner Kaiba; I didn't exactly choose to send it. Is this the only reason you called?-

"Shouldn't you know? With the Millennium necklace and all, aren't you supposed to know the past and future like it was the present?"

-Normally yes, but the necklace hasn't been 'listening' for the past few weeks-

"That's great, now tell me why Seth's here"

-Seth? As in Pharaoh's High Priest Seth?-

"Do you know any other Seth's?"

-I am not sure why Seto, all I know is that it had to do with the closing ceremony of the Shadow Realm-

"You know what, that Shadow Realm is a lot more trouble then it's worth. I have one more question for you Ishizu"

-I answer as best I can-

"Why did you lie and tell me Seth and Yami where enemies?"

-I don't know what you mean Kaiba-

"How can you not know what I mean?!!!"

-Yami and Seth where enemies. What makes you think they where not?-

"A dream I had, though I'd call it more of a memory"

-Maybe you should talk to Malik, he should know-

"What would that psychopath know?"

-A lot of things hang on a moment while I find him-

…

^If Seth and Yami where enemies, then what did that dream mean?^ ~Ya got me~ ^You're such a great help^ ~I know ^-^~

-What are you pestering me about Kaiba-

"I need to know whether or not Yami and Seth where enemies"

-They where, kinda enemies-

"Define"

-Oh boy, lets see now. First I need to know why, it's important-

"I've been having 'odd' memory/dream things lately"

-Can ya say what about?-

"I'd rather not"

-Good-

"Good?"

-Yes good, now. You better be listening 'cause I'm only saying this once-

"Okay"

-5000 years ago there was a war between the Pharaoh and his Dis-loyal sorcerers. Heishin, the once High Mage, was leading them with the millennium rod he had stolen from a priest. He wanted to test the Pharaohs strength, so he sent another in his place to challenge him. He sent Priest Set, who was at the time being controlled by his own millennium rod in Heishin's grasp, to fight his cousin Yami-

"I thought Seth had the rod though?"

-I'm getting there you baka, don't interrupt!-

"Fine"

-Yami was of course shocked that Set had turned against him. Janice, his mistress, knew that was not the case and warned Yami that he was being controlled. Set of course challenged Yami to a shadow duel, and while they dueled Janice thought of a way to break the mind control. They almost killed each other in that duel too, and would have if Janice hadn't come up with a way to break the control. She quickly told Yami that if they split Set's spirit in half, one light and the other dark, then the spell would be broken and no longer affect him. For one cannot control only have of one's soul. Yami was uncertain at first, but agreed to allow Janice to perform the spell before the duel came to a close. It of course worked, Set's spirit had been broken, and where he once stood was now one of light and another of darkness. Janice decided that they couldn't call either of them Set, for they where two halves of the same whole, so she named the Darkness Seth and the Light Seto-

"WHAT!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anime: I'll let you ponder over that for now

Janice: You aren't going to go by the Egypt Arc?

Anime: Nope, I'm going with my story line for 'Temptation', damn there's a spoiler!

Blade: Baka Hikari, she finally figured a way to fix her mistake

C. Yami: I was bearwy in dis!

Anime: You'll be in chapter seven as your adorable chibi self

C. Yami: OKIE! ^__^

Mokuba: So I went to go and get breakfast while those three where stunned, aren't I a caring person…

Anime: Well, I didn't want anything bad to happen so…

Seto: What are you implying will happen while I'm gone?

Seth: Nothing to worry about Hikari

Seto: Sure

Anime: Please R&R!  


	6. Explaining the Past

Anime: You silly, silly people. I am quite aware that Yami is a Chibi, (I'm not trying to say anything mean, so hear me out before getting ticked!) but did you ever think that I might be writing a- :Is currently being gagged by Blade and Janice:

Blade: I think that's enough spoilers for one day Hikari

Janice: Stop ruining it Hikari

C. Yami: There's going to be a sequel!

Blade: No…

Janice: Of course not ^_^``

C. Yami: YAY!! ^_____^

Anime:    :Finally got loose: Seto, Seth, you two are being awfully quiet

Seto: I'm counting votes

Seth: Apparently, except that Yami's a chibi, most people want a S/YY/S

Anime: Really?

Seto: Yup

Seth: ~_^

Anime: Joy…

Janice: Aren't you happy?

Anime: Now I have to plan yaoi! What do you think, I can't even write kisses right! :(

C. Yami: You just have ta twry Ani

Anime: Ani? When did this start?

C. Yami: A cupple a minute ago

Anime:   :Glomps Yami: Isn't he so cute?

C. Yami: 0_0 Ani, need, bweath!

Anime: Oops! :lets go: Sorry Yami

C. Yami: X_x :Sees stars:

Anime: ^_^`` Well then lets start!! 'Cause I'm sure someone out there is wondering, 'what the heck is going on with this?' or 'now you've lost me' (my friends where like, you lost me a long time ago and you expect me to ask a question? Here's one, what the hell was that?) 

Janice: So lets start!

Seto-Seth: NO!!

Anime: Why?

Seto: And waste all our hard work?

Seth: I think not!

Seto-Seth: First come the totals!!

Anime: -_- I thought you two hated each other?

Seto: Well

Seth: After we read the results

Seto: And saw how many people

Seth: Wanted it to be

Seto: A S/YY/S

Seth: We decided

Seto: And agreed

Seto-Seth: We would get along!

Anime: I'm scared! 0_0

Janice: It's like that show on 'Family Channel', Pepper-Ann or something

Blade: The twins always finished each other's sentences

Anime: And you know this how?

Janice-Blade: Uhh…

Anime: -_- Give us the results boys  

Seto-Seth: Okay!!

Anime: Lord, help!

YY/Seto- 1

YY/Seth- 0

YY/S/S- 3

None- 1

(Seto: Is that right? Seth: Too late, it's too confusing with the yami's opinions!! Seto: Those counted? Seth: -_- my Hikari is a CEO, I find this hard to believe)

Blade: I have a question, why was the last chapter called 'False Hope'?

Anime: I have no flipping clue, Janice!

Janice: What? You're the AU, you should know!

Anime: That's it, who messed with the last chapter?!!!

Bakura-Malik:   :walking by whistling:

Anime: Bakura! Malik!! What where you doing near my computer!!!

Bakura: Think we should run?

Malik: Yeah, that my be a good idea Kura

Anime: You two are so dead!!!

Blade: -_- Here's the chapter people

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything but the plot, and my OC's!

**Anime's chibi files: Prince of Shadows Chapter Six: Explaining the Past**

-What now?-

Seto was still in shocked, ^I'm only half a soul? That doesn't make any sense!^

-Kaiba? You better be listening!-

"Yeah, I'm still here"

-As I was saying, She named the light, you, Seto and the dark Seth. There was only one problem with it. Since Set had loved both Janice and Yami, his love for them was split when he was. Seth held the love for Yami and 'Seto' held the love for Janice-

"Then why I am having these dreams, assuming that they're not Set's memories"

-You don't have Set's, the memories are yours Kaiba. Set is a different person in a way-

"You've lost me, you said 'Seto' didn't hold any affection for Yami. Explain why I do now"

-I said you didn't hold the love! Not affection damn it! Plus you're not letting me finish!-

"Then by all means, finish"

-Seth held ¾ of Set's affection/love for Yami and ¼ of Set's affection/love for Janice. The same goes for you except it's 3/4 for Janice and ¼ for Yami. That doesn't mean in time it couldn't grow into more, which would explain any dreams you've had with Yami in certain situations. Now, reason for Seth's and Yami becoming enemies is simple; Yami fell for you because of your pure soul. Since Seth was the yami in this. Seth became jealous and actually ended up killing you, which is why you where reborn. Since Seth never died you where reborn as Seto and not Set. Now, what other questions do you want answered?-

"Do I have to worry about leaving Yami alone in a room?"

-Unless Seth's tied up-

"Damn!"

-Why?-

"Well, I'm just worried he's going to try something. But, since Yami got turned into a chibi maybe-"

-Pharaoh's a chibi!-

"Yeah. Why?"

-Excuse me while I laugh my ass off-

"…"

-Okay-

"You're an idiot"

-Well, at least I'm a breathing idiot and not dead-

"Sadly. I have one last question, what happened after I was killed?"

-Do you really want to know?-

"Should I?"

-Lets just say, after you where killed Seth felt guilty and Yami didn't hate him as much-

"What? He kills me and doesn't get into trouble"

-I'm not 100% sure, but I think when you died, in order for Seth to live there has to be balance between good and evil, light and dark shit. So when you died, part of your half a soul and his switched to allow you to survive without the other. That also meant Seth wasn't pure evil; I think you can figure the rest out-

"Yeah, thanks Malik. I think I should go now though, make sure Yami's still alive"

-One more thing! If you really are feeling something for Yami now, you might be competing for his heart with Seth-

"Great. I got to go, I'm giving Seth a huge head start"

-Good luck-

"Thanks"

-What ever-

Seto hung up, and then proceeded back to his room. What he saw was not what he had been expecting…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anime:   :is hiding: How bad was it?

Seto: What am I walking in on?

Janice: Hentai!!

C. Yami: 0_0

Blade: I think Pharaoh's been traumatized

Anime: Yami?

C. Yami:   :faints: X_x

Anime: Seth!! What did you do!!

Seth: I didn't do it!!!

Seto: What the hell did you do to him!!

Seth: But I didn't do anything!!!

Janice: Yami? Wakey, wakey Yami

Yami: X_x

Anime: I'm going to kill all three of you!!!

Bakura: She hasn't forgotten?

Malik: Running still sounds like a good idea!

Seth: How can I be blamed when you're the AU?!!!

Anime: That's a good point, but it's still your hentai mind!!

Blade:   :watches Anime chasing after Seth, Bakura, and Malik: Now all I need is some popcorn and I'm all set

Janice:   :whacks blade over the head: Be quiet you

Seto: R&R please!! I want to know what the hell Seth did!!

Seth: I didn't do anything damn it!! 

Anime: Get back here you hentai!!


	7. Back Away From the Chibi

Seth: Itai!! For the last time! I DIN'T DO NOTHING!!!!!!

Anime:   :whacks Seth on the head again: I know

Seth: WHAT!!

Anime: I just don't like you at the moment

Seth: WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!!

Seto: Seth! Would you be quiet!!

Seth: Make me!

Seto: That's it!

Anime: BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!!

Blade: C'mon, people want to know what's going to happen!

Anime: Oh hush you!

Janice: Sheesh, grouchy aren't we

Anime: Sod off

Teanna: Hi you guys!!

Anime: Eeeeekkk!! Evil lady!!

C. Yami: Aku!!

Seto-Seth:   :Seething:

Teanna: Nani?

Anime-Janice-C. Yami: Shinde Teanna!!!

Teanna: Eiyaa!

Bakura: Ya think it's safe?

Malik: Maybe :sees Anime: then again, maybe not

Tatiana: C'mon you two, Anime's a little busy at the moment so I think it's safe for you

Bakura: Nuh uh, no way am I risking it

Malik: Count me out

Tatiana: Sissies

Bakura-Malik: WHAT!

Tatiana: You two are pointless

Bakura: Damn, need to ask Anime something

Anime: Shoot

Bakura-Malik: Ahhh!

Anime: I'm not mad anymore

Bakura: Okay… How come I'm not in this?

Malik: And why would someone think I'm evil?

Anime: Kura, you ain't in this 'cause it's not about you. Malik, I have no idea why someone would think you're evil

C. Yami: Maybe 'cause him twy to kill me!!

Malik: Yeah but, I was supposed to be evil in battle city! I am Marik's yami after all

Tatiana: What about Teanna?

Teanna:   :Being chased by Janice and C. Yami:

Anime: ^_^ I don't think we need to worry about that

**_Note:_**  There's not going to be too much S/YY (for both) because some peeps don't want it. (Just the two idiots competing) So instead, if all goes well and I don't get hit by a car any time soon, there will only be S/YY (major's, hopefully lemons if I get the courage) in the sequel. Hopefully.

// Yami's to Hikari's //

\\ Hikari's to Yami's \\

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything but the plot, and my OC's!

**Anime's chibi files: Prince of Shadows Chapter Seven: Back away From the Chibi!**

It took a few minutes for the sight before Seto to sink in. Once it did he found himself doubled over from laughter. Why was he laughing you ask? Simply because the sight of Yami hiding under the bed and Seth on the ground trying to get him out was hilarious! (Anime: I wish I'd had my camera! Seth: What!!)

// What do you find so funny Hikari? // \\ You mainly\\ // Oh really//

Yami quickly crawled out from under the bed and ran over to hide behind Seto. As Seto fought to stop laughing Seth had gotten up, "What happened?" // Nothing you need to worry yourself with Hikari// \\Sure\\ "Where's Moki?" He looked down at the Chibi, "Most likely eating breakfast, which is what we where going to do" he glared at Seth. "Den lets go eat someting Setty!" Seto smiled while being pulled along by Yami, Seth was starting to hate his Hikari all over again. 

(Seth: No, we finally agreed to stop fighting! Seto: Apparently not in the story…)

Once they where in the kitchen…

   "Took you long enough" Mokuba was eating his breakfast, already more then half done. Seto went to make himself coffee, while Yami found a cushion to put on one of the chairs for himself. Seth decided to just lean against the wall, which happened to be by the phone. Said phone chose that moment to ring, which Mokuba quickly picked up before Seth had a chance to send it to the Shadow Realm. "Hello?"

"Hey Mokuba, it's Yugi!"

"Oh hey Yugi, there a reason you're calling?"

"Uh yeah, can I quickly talk to Yami?"

"Sure thing, hang on. Yami, phone"

"Okie!" Once again he grabbed a stool and dragged it over to the phone, "Hiya Hikari!" 

"Someone's in a good mood"

"Yup!"

"I'm afraid to ask…"

"Why'd ya cawl?"

"Oh yeah, I was just wondering if you needed the puzzle or wanted it"

"Umm…"

"Yes or no question Yami"

"Yes!"

"All right, I'll bring it over later then okay?"

"Okie!"

"Yami, what do you want to eat?" Seto was searching through the fridge, wondering what to eat himself. 

"I need ta go Yugi! I gots ta eat now!"

"Okay, I'll see you later then"

"Buh bye!"

"Bye"

"So? What do you want to have Yami?"

"Fruit"

"Just fruit?"

"Yup! Me love fruit's!! My favor-right, favo-ri…, uhh, fav one is grapes!"

Seto couldn't help but smile as Yami struggled to say favorite, "Fruit salad sound good?"

"Yay! Yummy fruits all mixered togeder!" Yami jumped over to the table and climbed up onto his chair. Everyone had surprisingly forgotten about Seth, who was of course scowling at Seto. When he was finished the fruit salad he gave Yami a bowl and fork, "You really love fruit, don't you?" Yami was by now jumping in his seat as he ate. He looked up at Seto and grinned a thank you just as the phone rang again. This time Seto answered it, "Hello, Kaiba speaking"

"What did you do to my poor little Yami!"

He held the phone away from himself while she shrieked, "What do want Gardner?"

"Put my Yami on the phone!"

"First, he's not yours! Second, he's eating at the moment and third, why the hell would he give a damn about you?"

"You're poisoning him?!"

"Why won't you leave me alone women!"

"Give Yami back you- you, grr…"

Yami started giggling as he ate, ^ Why won't Setty just hang up on her? ^ ~ Wonder why Seth's so quiet? ~ ^ I forgots about him! ^ ~ I noticed ~

"Setty, why don't ya hang up?"

~ There's something I'd like to know too ~

"Tea, shut your mouth so people can actually think!"

"You've probably brain-washed my poor little Yami or hypnotized him by now"

"If that where the case, which is utterly ridiculous, why would Yugi let him stay?"

"OH MY GOD!! YOU BRAIN-WASHED POOR YUGI TOO!!!"

"YOU STUPID SLUT! I HAVEN'T DONE A THING TO YAMI!!" he hung up, or rather slammed the receiver down, and stalked back to his coffee cup on the counter. Yami and Mokuba where now laughing out loud, and even Seth was smirking. (Anime: Wonder why…)

"Setty, can we go out today?" Yami, chibi eyes on, was looking over at the still pissed Seto. Of course, once he saw the adorable look Yami was giving him he couldn't refuse, "Sure, where though?" Yami had to think, "I don't have noting else to wear, so…" The chibi grinned, ^ If he say yes den dis is going ta be fun! ^

"You have a point" ^ This could be interesting ^

"What about Seth? Where he going ta be?" Yami looked over at Seth for a moment. Seto thought about it, then grinned…

   "We won't be gone long okay"

"Just go"

"Are you sure you can handle him?"

"Yes"

"You're positive?"

"Damn it yes!"

"If you're sure…"

"Damn it! Just go already Seto!"

"No need to shout Mokuba"

"Oh really. Then why are you still here?"

"Call Yugi if you have to"

"Just go, I've been home alone before"

"That's not what worries me though"

"It's going to take him a while to find his way out first, then find me to get some answers"

"SETTY!!"

"I'm coming! Make sure nothing gets broken Mokuba"

"I will, now go!"

   Ding Dong

"COMING!!"

Mokuba ran to the door, or from Seth, which ever you prefer. "Hi" Mokuba, now panting from running down the stairs and away from an extremely pissed Seth, greeted Yugi.

"Uh hi, are you okay?"

"I… will be… once I…" 

"MOKUBA!!!"

Mokuba paled, "Shit!"

"Uh, I just came to drop off the puzzle for Yami, is he here?"

"No, he went out with Seto to go buy clothes that will fit him"

"Then who was yelling?"

"I was. Now Mokuba, tell me where your brother went with pharaoh!"

"And get in trouble? I think not Seth"

"Seth?"

"Don't ask, I'm not too sure myself"

"Oookay then, here's the puzzle. Make sure it gets to Yami, in one piece"

"No problem Yugi! See ya"

"Mokuba… tell me now!"

"You're sure your okay?"

"Yup! Seth's not aloud to hurt me or Yami said he's going to banish him to the Shadow Realm for a time out"

"Time out?"

"He's still five Yugi"

"This can't get any worse"

"What are talking about?"

"Uhh nothing, I should go now. See ya!"

"That was weird"

"You got ten seconds to run kid"

"Or what?"

"You'll see…"

   "Hello?"

"Hey Bakura, uh we have a slight problem"

"Does this problem have a name?"

"Yup, Seth"

"Seth!"

"Itai! Don't yell in the phone!"

"Sorry, but we have a big problem!"

"Like what?"

"Seth and Seto are going to be competing!!"

"Oh yeah…"

"You're as hopeless as my Hikari"

"Bull shit!"

"My mistake, Ryou's still hopeless"

"What are we going to do?"

"Hope that Seth will back off!"

"Do you really believe that?"  
"No, but it's better then what might actually happen"

"So, now what!"

"Thinking… Tea still thinks she did it right?"

"Yeah"

"Good. I guess I'll call Malik and see what he thinks"

"Okay, I'll see you at school on Monday Bakura"

"Sure"

   "Who the bloody hell is this?"

"Hello to you too Malik"

"Bakura?"

"Yes, what of it?"  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No, nor do I care"

"Ass hole"

"Reason I called in the first place, we have a problem"

"I know- I know, Ishizu gave the Rod to Seto, Seth is still going to go for pharaoh, blah blah blah, and are plan is screwed!"

"You know?"  
"I had to explain something to Seto, So yeah, I know"

"And?"

"I have no bloody clue what to do"

"Great"

"Well, I might be able to per sway Ishizu to let me and Marik visit…"

"Then do it! I can't think of anything!"

"I'll have to call you later then, seeing as it's fairly late still…"

"Sorry about that"

"Yeah, yeah. I call you later or something"

"What ever Malik"

   "TELL ME DAMN IT!!"

"MAKE ME!!"  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!"  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anime: Are you happy now?

Bakura: Yes ^_^

Malik: You're hopeless

Tatiana: You're both hopeless!!

Anime: Night…

Blade: It's 5:40 Hikari, why are you going to bed? Diners in like 20 minutes

Anime:   :Yawns: Screw diner

Blade: Okay, but then you won't get any Chinese-

Anime: Where having take-out!!

Blade: Well duh! My parents don't cook

Anime: Well sorry! Mine do

Janice: Dear Lord, why me?

Anime: What about you?

Janice: Oh bite me

Blade: Hikari, I never would have thought-

Janice: But you don't think yami!

Anime: Burn

Blade: Just shut it Anime

Anime: R&R please! Now for that take-out…


	8. Some Things Never Change

AN: So sorry this hasn't been updated!!

Anime: Hmm… either people are being lazy and not reviewing or this story is going down hill

Blade: I vote downhill!

Janice: I vote for you to be quiet!

Seth: Why must you three be so…

Mokuba: Annoying

Seto: Idiotic

Seth: or just plain stupid

Anime: -_- I'm surrounded by idiots

C. Yami: Me no baka!

Anime: ^_^ except you Chibi Yami!

C. Yami: Okie! ^-^

Janice: Will you start the story now?

Anime: I suppose, hopefully there will be Tea bashing!

Blade: Shouldn't you know? You being the Authoress and all

Anime: I don't know what I'm writing yet; well I do know it's something about Yami and shopping…

C. Yami: Okie peeps! We starts nows! Wight Anime?

Anime: Yup!!

// Yami's to Hikari's //

\\ Hikari's to Yami's \\

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything but the plot, and my OC's!

**Anime's chibi files: Prince of Shadows Chapter Eight: Some things Never Change**

"Wouldn't this look sooo cute on him Kaiba?" Mai was currently helping Yami find clothes that would suite him; have you ever seen leather pants made for five year olds? Didn't think so, but that didn't stop Yami from getting Mai to help him shop for leather. Seto of course couldn't stand the blonde, ^ Her and the mutt where made for each other ^ ~ You think so? I don't know ~ ^ Are you still here? ^ ~ I'm your conscious Seto, of course I'm here! ~ ^ Just asking… ^

"I wonda if I could shrwink my clothes?" Yami thought. "How would you do that?" asked Seto curiously. "Shadow Magic! What else?" "You think that might work?" "Hopefawy it will, but me not sure. How 'bout I twy!"

~*~ _Three hours later…_

"Yami, we kinda need to go back now, I need to make sure Seth hasn't done something stupid" "I ture Mokie is fine Setty, Seth maybe not" Seto sighed, "Yami, I think you bought enough by now" he looked at the dozens of bags containing clothes, "it's probably been a few hours since we left" he looked at his watch and nearly had a heart attack, "I need to call Mokuba!" Yami was of course oblivious to all as Seto took out his cell and called home.

"Hello"

"Mokuba, you okay still?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure"

"Okay, is that all?"

"Where's Seth by the way?"  
"Oh, well he's umm…"

"Mokuba"

"He's a little tied up at the moment" ^_^;; ~ I am so dead, or would Seto be happy? ~

"Mokuba, what did you do?"

"Me! I didn't do anything!"

"Sure, same way you didn't do anything to my sherbet?"

"Uh, about that-" "MOKUBA!!! IF YOU DON'T GET HERE AND UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

"What was that?"

"Uh nothing, I gotta go Seto, bye!"

"Wait Mokuba- damn it" Seto put his cell away and turned his attention to Yami, who was nearly suffocating from Tea's glomping him!

"Tea! What the hell are you doing to Yami! You're going to kill him!" Tea looked down at Yami who was started to turn blue; "Oops" she loosened her grip to allow said chibi to breath. "I didn't think I like was holding like that tight Yami-kins" 

(Anime: I've read that nick name, which Yami despises, in many a story, just not sure if it's spelt right) 

"Lemme go Teanna!" Yami struggled to break her grasp on him, but of course she only tightened her grip. "My poor Yami! He's poisoned your mind against me!" "No he didn't, now lemme go you cwazy wady!!" "But Yami-kins-" "No cally me dat! Me hate that! And me no bewong to you! Me onwy bewong to my koi!" "Nani?!" Yami blushed, backing away now that Tea had let him go from shock. Seto too was in shock, but did not show it, "Setty, can we go pwease?" the chibi was tugging at his sleeve. "Sure" he quickly phoned for his driver, (can't think what it's called… Gah!) took the bags of clothing and left with Yami. Tea was still wondering what the heck had happened and where Yami had gone.

_Once they where back at the __Kaiba__Mansion__…_

   "Hi big brother!" the raven haired youth was bouncing on the spot. "What did you do Mokuba?" Whenever Mokuba was this happy it meant A) he had found the sugar stash or B) he wanted something or C) he was up to no good again. "What ever do you mean dear brother?" faking innocence wasn't easy when one was laughing silently. "Where's Seth?" Yami was curious to know where he was, and why he thought the younger Kaiba ad something to do about it. "That's a good question Yami, so Mokuba. Where is Seth anyway?" "Uh, well you see-" A large crash was heard, followed by some choice words in a forgotten language. "WHEN I FIND YOU MOKUBA, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!!!!" Seto looked at his brother questioningly, Yami looked towards where he thought the cursing was coming from. "About that…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Anime: I know it's short, but it's better then nothing neh?

Blade: Know go and finish the others

Anime: Are you telling ME what to do?

Blade: Course not Hikari

Janice: You'd better watch it Blade, don't ruin her Spring Break

Blade: what about my Spring Break with no stupid fan fiction?

Anime: It's just something you can keep hoping for

Blade: -_- Just great

C. Yami: R&R pwease! Well, weview since ya already read it!


	9. Declaration of War

Anime: I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!

Blade: Don't we all

Janice: Hurry up. I wanna be in this story before your b-day comes

Anime: Okay, okay, we'll see when I decide to add you

Janice: But-

Blade: No buts Jana, Anime's made up her mind!

Janice: Grr…

Anime: well aren't we getting along well? Now to start the chapter!

=Yami's to Hikari's=

Hikari's to Yami's

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything but the plot, and my OC's!

**Anime's chibi files: Prince of Shadows Chapter Nine: Declaration of War!**

The Kaiba residence was quiet, too quiet for some. Mokuba and Yami where playing video games, apparently being a chibi didn't change the fact that Yami was still the Game King. Mokuba was loosing 0:12, but wasn't going to loose to the chibi. Seto was smirking at his brother's attempts at beating the small King of Games. Seth was sitting to the boy's right, glaring at his Hikari all the while. He blamed Seto for Mokuba's actions; if he hadn't left him with the little cretin then he wouldn't have nearly broken his neck. "Me win! Dat's noting to terteen!" Yami started jumping around the room, Seto starting to laugh. "I can't believe I lost again!"

Yami grinned, "Dat's 'cause I'm Yu-Gi-Oh! The King of Games!" Mokuba groaned, then turned back to his game and put it on single player. "How is it that you pronounce your title perfectly and everything else still sounds like that of a five year olds vocabulary?" Yami whacked Seto over the head, "Be nice Setty! Not my fault the witch turn me to a chibi!" Seto chuckled, "No I guess it's not" Seto looked thoughtful for a moment, "Do you know whether _this_ will wear off or if a counter potion is needed?" Yami thought for a moment, sitting himself in Seto's lap. Seth seethed as Seto grinned at him, One point for me yami =Fine, but you're not going to win this war Hikari= What ever you say Seth

"Me no know, it might wear off but… maybe no Setty" Yami pouted, "Then I guess we'll just have to some how get Tea to tell us" "Me no going near her Setty! You no make me!" Seto only shook his head, "I never said any of us had to, she probably wouldn't even tell us. Maybe Yugi could ask her?" Yami turned to face Seto, "Dat mean, Hikari don't deserve dat! Maybe Bakura can? We can ask Ryou if he make Bakura ask!" Yami grinned evilly, plotting something against the unfortunate Tomb Robber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anime: Sorry it's so short! But is it not better then nothing?

Blade: Well, unless you right really fast it looks like Janice ain't going to be in the story before your B-Day

Janice: Grr… Stupid twit only just finished, or rather started this chapter

Anime: I had a block Damn it! Plus I'm grounded from the computer till school is out, I hope

C. Yami: Why me ignore Seth?

Seth: That's what I'd like to know, Anime?

Anime: Umm… well ya see, uh I well… kinda going more for, please don't hurt me!

Janice: Seth needs to smarten up in the story or there might be a problem

Blade: This will hopefully be finished soon

Anime: Finished?! I don't know, I kinda like C. Yami

C. Yami: YAY! OD I gets to be me again in dis storwy?

Anime: No, it'll end when you turn back to normal, whenever that'll be

Janice: But I'll be in this?

Anime: Yes Jana, you will be in this eventually

C. Yami: Review pwease! Or Ani might not update!


	10. Nani!

Anime: Ohayo all! So sorry for the long wait! –Dodges random objects-

Blade: Should have updated sooner

Anime: Finals are a pain!

Blade: That they are

C. Yami: What happens!!

Anime: Pipe down

C. Yami: Nani?

Blade: Means shut the hell up midget

Anime: Darron!

C. Yami: Meanie!

Blade: Bite me midget!

Anime: Darron…

C. Yami: -Bites him on the arm-

Blade: O.o

Anime: Yami! Just because he's an asshole-

Blade: HEY!

Anime: shut up you- as I was saying…. That doesn't give you the right to bite him!

C. Yami: Meanie! Me hunt you down Bwade….

Blade: Sure…

Anime: o.O

C. Yami: On wit da storwy!

= Yami's to Hikari's =

Hikari's to Yami's 

-Other people- (you'll see….)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything but the plot, and my OC's!

**Anime's chibi files: Prince of Shadows Chapter Ten: Nani?!**

"C'mon Seto, lets go to the water park!" the brunette glanced at his younger brother, "You got nothing on me" Yami jumped in front of his desk, "What 'bout me?" he asked. The raven-haired boy nodded, "It'll ruin your image if we say you'd gone soft, wonder what your employees would think?" The teen contemplated for a moment, "Fine, go get ready" The two youths shook hands, "It was nice doing business with you Yami" the chibi grinned, "No probwem Mokie!" Seto sighed; they where already plotting together, nothing good could come it.

------------------------------------------

Grinning like it was his birthday, the tri-colored haired chibi bounced along beside Seto, "Wader, wader, me wike wader. Not much, just some, wader, wader" Mokuba looked over at the now giggling five-year old, "You really like making up songs don't you Yami?" he looked over at the younger Kaiba, "Yuppers!"

Seto groaned - Wake me up when it's over… -

#Nase?#

- Those two will be the end of me… -

#Nah, they're just having some fun. Now Mr. I'm sulking back here is what we have to worry#

- I forgot about him -

#You usually do#

- Maybe I could kill him? No that wouldn't work, pharaohs too attached to him. Gah! What to do? -

#How 'bout you start by shutting up for a few seconds, maybe that'll work#

- Who are you? -

#Ah, no one that concerns you#

- Then leave me to plot on my own -

#Gah! You two are so annoying!#

- Two? -

#Kuso!#

- Okay then…-

--------

=Hikari!=

…

=Hikari?=

…

=HIKARI!!!=

What the blazes are you yelling for?!

=Trying to get your undivided attention=

Then talk yami

=Uh, this might sound a tad bit strange but…=

I don't have all day Seth

=Have you heard and voices lately?=

That's a stupid question to ask yami

=In your head baka!=

You mostly, why?

=Gah! You're impossible Hikari!=

So you've gone crazy too, joy

=I'm not crazy! I have someone telling me to shut up and my Hikari thinks I'm nuts!=

Are they annoying?

=So far, yes=

Hmm…

----------

-That's the strangest thing he's said so far-

#What is?#

-Something Seth said, wouldn't you know? -

#Uh, I was, er- away?#

=Seto!=

What?!

- Not so bloody loud baka! -

=You!=

Nani?!

- Aww, me covers blown. Now I can't have anymore fun with you two… -

Explain damn it!

-I have no need to explain. If you think about it, you should know who I am -

=That doesn't make any sense! Does it?=

Wait a minute. If you can talk to both of us, plus the way you were acting- that would make you… Holy shit you're Set!

- Wow, and you're acting out of character -

=Set?=

- Shoot -

=Who the hell are you?=

_Anime fall_

Baka!

- I can't believe you two sometimes… -

=Someone answer my question!!=

Ra you're stupid

=ANSWER ME ALREADY!!!=

- Geez, not so loud -

I'm surrounded by incompetent's…

- Excuse me? -

=I am NOT an incompetent! Er, what's an incompetent=

_Anime fall_

You're one, so figure it out!

=That doesn't help!=

- I need a vacation… -

--------------------------------------

- Setty's been weally quiet, wonda why? –

#Who knows… _mumbling_…as long as that baka doesn't ruin this#

- You say someting? -

_Nervously #_No, you must be hearing things#

- You ture? -

#U-huh#

- You no seem ture -

'Oh great, now what?' #Don't know what you mean…#

-You no telly twooth -

#And how would you know?#

- Instinct -

#Wow, you actually managed to say that#

- Meanie -

#Name-calling now, are we?#

- Once I find a way to stangle you, you gonna be sorwy! -

#I'm so scared#

- Baka Meanie -

#This is rediculis#

-------------------------------

"We're here!" Mokuba announced a little **too** loudly, snapping Yami's attention back to reality. "Setty, we here, we here!" he tugged on the others sleeve, trying to gain his attention. Seto looked down, "Nani Yami?" (AN: That rhymed! –Dodges objects- Okay, okay!)

"Wader parky!" He pointed over to the different rides. Mokuba jumped ahead of them, "C'mon Seto!" Seto sighed as Seth came up behind him, "This is what we came here for Hikari?" he asked. "Hai" "Setty!! You gots ta pay for me an' Mokie!" Seto over to where Mokuba was already waiting, "What's the point of this, park?" Seto looked back at his yami "Stop asking stupid questions yami" Seth stuck out his tongue, Seto only rolled his eyes and turned back to the cashier person, "Three tickets" Mokuba looked at his brother, "Three?" Seto nodded, "Someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself" Mokuba frowned, "Demo, ni-sama I'm twelve! I don't need to be babysat!" Seto only looked down at Yami, who was currently talking to his conscience.

- What you no telly me? -

#Nothing#

- You lie! -

#No, you're just stupid#

**- **Nu-uh! -

#You're so immature#

- Onwy cause me gots chibitized! -

#That's a pathetic reason#

- You just a big meanie ya meanie!

#This is getting highly irritating#

---------

"Yami!"

"Nani?!"

Crimson eyes looked up into blue ones, "Hai Setty?" Seto just shook his head, "Here, put this on" he handed him a paper like bracelet thing.

(AN: I don't know how to explain them! Hopefully you have encountered these annoying water-proof hassles and know what I'm talking about)

Yami looked at it, "Nani sono1?" "Something to tell others that you've paid. Do you know how to put it on?" Yami stared at it and shook his head, "Dunno what it is, can't put on" Seto kneeled down in font of the chibi and fastened it around Yami's wrist, "Don't loose that" "Hai!"

Yami and Mokuba ran off while Seth returned to the rod, Seto then sat on a bench and watched the chibi and his brother start splashing each other. (AN: they're already in swim-shorts, if you're wondering)

---------- ------------

1 Nani sono- What that

Nani- What

Sono- That

---

Anime: Umm….

Blade: what the bloody hell was that?

Anime: I don't know

C. Yami: How you no know?

Anime: I didn't think, I just typed!

Blade: Of course you didn't think, you never think!

Anime: Hey!

Seto: I think that was your worst chapter yet

Anime: Me too

C. Yami: Weview pwease!


	11. Scheming

  
Anime: Must write good chapter….  
Blade: Why are you still writing this?  
Anime: 'Cause people read it  
Blade: Sure they do….  
Anime: _glares_ Shut it….  
C. Yami: We 'till wike it Ani!  
Anime: Arigato Yami! _Hugs  
_C. Yami: -Grins-  
Seto: Start the story…  
Seth: Why did you make me an idiot in this?  
Set: Because you happen to be one  
Seth: …  
Anime: Umm… I dunno, just felt like it I guess  
Blade: Well start the chapter will you  
Anime: Fine 

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

Anime: I'm changing what I had originally planned- there's going to be minor shounen-ai now already, might be yaoi later  
Blade: There's what….  
C. Yami: Ani….  
Anime: _evil grin_ Stuff's just going to happen….  
Seto: err Anime, ummm- Who should worry?  
Anime: _grins_ Oh, no one really, Seto….  
Seto: O.o  
Seth: Kuso, I think I know….  
Anime: You no telly!!  
Seth: I'm gonna die if I'm right….  
Set: o.O I'm missing something  
Blade: Yeah- like a brain  
C. Yami: On wit da fic!

Disclaimer: Stop bugging me about things you already know

AN: Sorry about that last chapter! The links where wrong 'cause only allows certain characters; had to change them in the edit thingy.

#Conscience#  
-Set to Seto/Seth-  
=Yami to Hikari=  
Hikari to Yami  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'

Sorry if that's confusing, but I'm running out of characters to use!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anime's chibi files: Prince of Shadows Chapter Eleven: Scheming**

The trip to the water park had gone well, Seto and Seth where now plotting against Set; together mind you. Currently, Yami and Mokuba where playing video games, the chibi of course was winning. Mokuba sighed as he lost again, "That's it, I give. No point in playing when I know I'll loose to you Yami" the chibi grinned, "Dat okay Mokie, what we do now?" He thought for a moment, "What's your opinion on Seto, Yami?" The crimson eyed child looked away; Mokuba looked at him in confusion at first. Yami's cheeks burned, "Ummm… I dunno Mokie…" Mokuba looked at him suspiciously, "Liar, you know exactly" Yami looked at the floor, "Me too confuse 'till" Mokuba frowned. 'Confused about what?' "What are you confused about?" Yami sighed,

'He till too young'  
# And what, you're not? #  
'Dat diffwent, me was big 'for'  
"Yami, are you okay?" he looked up into gray-blue eyes, "Hai Mokie, me 'kay"

--------------------

= You think that will work? =  
Hai, it has too   
= What if it doesn't light? =  
Then we're screwed   
= Then we better think of a backup plan light, just in case this doesn't work =  
I can't think of anything else yami   
= There has to be something =  
There isn't yami okay   
= You're just not looking at this the right way hikari =  
Then what is the right way yami?   
= You know what =  
What?   
= We haven't called each other by our names for the past hour =  
And I care why?   
= I just find it odd is all =

'He's right though, but why haven't we?' Seto looked up at Seth; he was wearing an outfit opposite of his. While he was wearing his Battle City outfit; Seth wore white pants and shirt, red belt, black trench coat with a green inside. He noticed for the first time that Seth's hair was a light sandy brown, rather the dark mahogany shade of his. Seth's eyes where the ice blue and much lighter shade, while his where a dark sapphire. His yami looked up at him, "Light, what is it?" Seth looked at his light curiously, wondering what he was thinking about. Seto shook his head, "It's nothing yami. Let's just figure out a backup plan 'kay?" Seth nodded, "Sure"

---------------------

Bakura picked up the ringing phone that his hikari said he was to busy to do, "What?" he growled. "Hello to you too 'Kura" the albino sighed, "Gomen Malik, just not in a good mood right now" "Well, can't help you there" Malik answered cheerfully. He frowned, "Why did you call?" "Oh yes, Ishizu said we could come and visit" Bakura smirked, "So that's why you're so happy?" "What, am I not aloud to be happy anymore?" he chuckled, "Not at all koi, when are you coming?" a few moments of silence followed as he waited, "Day after tomorrow we should be there, someone will call to confirm by tomorrow" "Fine, see you then" "You too" he put the phone back down on it's receiver. Ryou walked in, "Who was that yami?" he shrugged, "Malik, him and Marik are coming the day after next" Ryou only nodded before going back in to the kitchen where he was making lunch.

---------------------

"This can't be good"  
"I know that"  
"How could you let this happen?!!!"  
"You think I wanted this to happen?"  
"Sure as hell seems like it…"  
"I tried all right; I'm not perfect you know!"  
"Sorry… it's just frustrating"  
"I know"  
"What are we going to do?"  
"There is one thing"  
"What?"  
"Use your head for a second will you"  
"Ummm… Oh!"  
"Yeah, oh"  
"It slipped my mind okay"  
"That's always your excuse"  
"It is not"  
"Is too"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"NO!"  
"YES!!"  
"Meanie"  
"Oh brother"  
"…."  
"Are you still alive?"  
"No"  
"…."  
"I could ask you the same thing"  
"But you won't"  
"Correct"  
"Why are we just sitting here talking of random things?"  
"Because we're bored as hell!!!"  
"All the more reason to figure out a plan"  
"You go ahead and do that then"  
"And where are you going?"  
"Away"  
"…"

---------

_Next day somewhere on a plane…_

"Are we there yet?" asked Malik for the hundredth time. Marik groaned, "For the last time Malik, no!" he pouted, "Why not hikari?" he whined. Marik sighed, "Because it takes more then forty-five minutes to get there!" He muttered something under his breath before turning to his light, "Then what am I supposed to do until we get there?" he asked. Marik stared boredly at him, "I don't care, just do something to entertain your self" he slouched in his seat, "Easier said then done hikari"

'This is gonna be one loooooooooooonnnggg plane ride' Marik thought.

---------

"Meeep! Se-chan, helpies me!!!" Yami ran into the brunet's office, and then looked for a spot to hide. Deciding to hide some place now, he hid under Seto's desk. Seconds later Seth came in and started 'looking' around, knowing full well where his target was, "Have you seen Pharaoh? He seems to have vanished…." Stifled giggles could be heard from under the desk. Seto grinned, "Hmm… I don't know, wasn't really paying attention" Seth gave a curios glance towards his light's desk, "Now why would your 'desk' be laughing light? Seems a bit off doesn't it?" more giggles where heard, "Quite yami, wonder what could be the cause?" Seto pushed his chair to the side and crouched down, laughing as Yami tried to hide himself. He pulled a squirming chibi out from under the desk, "Looks like I found a little stow away yami" Seth smirked, "A stow away huh? Well we can't have that can we now hikari?" Yami giggled, "Lemme go Se-chan!" Seto thought for a moment,

What do you think yami?   
= Hmm…. Something to make him laugh…. =  
We can tickle him…   
= Are you feeling okay light? =  
What? Can't I have a little fun ever?   
= 'Course ya can! =

Yami looked back and forth between the two grinning brunet's, slightly worried for his safety. He looked up at Seto, "Umm… Se-chan? What you an' Shinkan talkin' 'bout?" Seto looked confused for a moment, "Se-chan, Shinkan?" Seth nodded, "Shinkan it means priest, it's the only thing he'll call me now. I have no idea what's up with the Se-chan thing though" Seto nodded, still a little confused, then looked back at Yami with a grin, "So Yami, why where you hiding from my yami anyways?" he questioned. Yami thought for a moment, "I dunno" he finally answered. The CEO looked back at Seth, "Any reason why you where chasing him yami?" The priest thought for a moment before remembering, "He took my millennium rod!" The once pharaoh froze,

'I took da rod?'  
# How bad is your memory? #  
'What kinda question is dat? I telly you, a tupid one!'  
# Where did you put it anyway? #  
'If me don' member takin' it, den how do cwap do I know?!'  
# Good point #  
'Sometime me wonda 'bout you….'  
# …. #

"Yami!" red blinked once before gazing up into twin sets of blue, "Nani?" he looked confused. Both boys sighed, "You didn't answer when we called" Yami looked away, "Sorwy Se-chan, Shinkan….." Seth laughed, "Don't look so down Yami, just don't do that again 'kay?" he brightened, "Okie!" Seto smiled, "Now who wants lunch?" Yami jumped up, "Me!" Both laughed as the chibi started pulling on their sleeves, "C'mon!" Seth frowned, "Where's the rod Yami?" the chibi shrugged, "Me no know, me don' even member takin' it Shinkan. How you be here wit no rod?" "That's a good question, how am I able to sustain my form without the rod?" He looked towards his hikari who just shook his head, "Don't look at me, I haven't the slightest clue"

The three talked a bit more, deciding that Seth would go and look for the rod; for some reason he wasn't able to sense it, and Seto and Yami would go eat lunch.

----------

"How stupid are they?"  
"Very apparently…."  
"Hmm… Where did you put it anyway?"  
"Right here moron"  
"Don't call me a moron!"  
"Then think will you!"  
"Stop being a smart aleck"  
"Well if you'd use your head once in a while…."  
"Meanie"  
"…."  
"Fat ol' meanie…."  
"One, I am not old, two, what the hell do you mean FAT?!!!"  
"Not in the mood right now…."  
"Oh screw you"  
"Impatient are we?"  
"Is that all you think about?"  
"Maybe…"  
"Hentai"  
"Oh, and you're not? Heh, don't make me laugh"  
"You're worse…"  
"That may be, never said I wasn't"  
"…."  
"…."  
"…."  
"SAY SOMETHING!!!"  
"Something"  
"Meanie"  
"Is that all you can come up with?"  
"At the moment, yes"  
"I give up on understanding you"  
"I gave up on me a long time"  
"Oh?"  
"Oh, what?"  
"How short of a memory span do you have?"  
"I haven't a clue"  
"Thirty seconds sounds about right"  
"Right for what?"  
"Must not throttle, must not throttle, must…not…throttle!"  
"Okay then….I think I'll just leave now…."  
"You do that"

-----------

Anime: well, that's all I got for now  
C. Yami: You said something 'bout shou- err… dat ting!  
Anime: Shounen-ai? Well I thought maybe people would want to know what the crap is going ton, next chappy  
Seto: Just great…  
Seth: I'm worried….  
Set: Why wasn't I in this?!  
Anime: Don't be stupid Set  
Blade: Hikari!  
Anime: Woops! Erg… umm…  
C. Yami: Reviewy pwease!!


	12. Emotions

#Conscience#  
-+-Set to Seto and Seth-+-  
+Yami to Hikari+  
-Hikari to Yami-  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'

**Prince of Shadows: Chapter Twelve: Emotions**

_Ding-dong  
_"I'll get it!" Bakura yelled to his light. He quickly ran down the stairs and to the door, flinging it open to have Mariku glomp him, "Kura!" Malik looked at his yami, "Well, aren't we acting out of character today?" Bakura shrugged, Mariku still attached to his middle. Ryou came out from the kitchen, "Hello Mariku, Malik" the Egyptian waved, wondering what the hell was wrong with his other. Bakura looked down at the dirty-blonde haired yami; "Mariku, I kinda need to move ya know" he looked up and pouted, then grinned and latched onto Bakura's arm instead. The rest sweat-dropped at the blondes antics, "Ryou, go call and tell your boy friend to get over here" Ryou found the floor interesting then, "He's not my boy friend yami" Bakura rolled his eyes, "Sure he's not" "Well he isn't!" Ryou insisted. Bakura smirked, "Then tell us hikari, why are you blushing?" Ryou went beet red and walked back into the kitchen, phoning aforementioned person.

* * *

Seto jumped as a loud crash was heard from the entertainment room. Wondering what the hell had been broken, he ran over to find a very pissed off Seth. A vase had been broken, the sixth one actually, "Yami, must you continue to smash vases?" Seth looked up, "But I can't find it!" he frowned, "You still haven't found the rod?" Seth shook his head. The yami collapsed onto the sofa, momentarily giving up his search. Seto sighed, then went and sat down beside the Egyptian spirit. He looked over at Seth, who had pulled up his knees under his chin, "That's not the only thing bothering you, is it yami?" he asked silently. Seth shook his head, "My dagger's missing too, it means more to me then the rod does" Seto looked curious, "Why's that?"  
"Pharaoh gave it to me; I've always had it before now. The blade was grayish blue, yours was silver blue" "Mine?"  
+Hai +  
-How much do you remember, about Egypt yami? -  
+Everything, I didn't at first, but… I do now. What about you, what do you remember+  
-Not much actually, just a few glimpses here and there - he lied.  
+Do you… do you remember, how you where killed+ he asked fearfully.  
-No, I don't _remember_, I was only told who did it -  
Seth visibly turned away from him, Seto now looking at his back.  
+Why don't you hate me Seto+  
-Because I understand -  
+There's nothing to understand +  
-I understand that you're different now, you are no longer evil yami -  
+… +  
-You do know I forgive you, don't you yami? -  
+Why? I ended your life before it should have+  
-True, but if you hadn't we wouldn't be in this time, now would we? -  
+I suppose + 

Seto smiled, embracing his other from behind, "Then that's all that counts" Seth gave a small smile, 'How can he be so understanding?' he turned to look into Seto's eyes, 'He lies not, I can see that. What would I do without you now my light?' he rested his head on Seto's shoulder, eyes closing immediately. He tightened his hold on his yami and laid down, with Seth now resting on his chest. Sleepy blue eyes glanced up, silently questioning the others. Seto brushed some of the sandy brown bangs out of his others face, "Sleep" he stated. Seth only half nodded before closing his eyes again and gripping Seto's shirt, daring him to try and leave him now. He smiled, wrapping his arms around the other and closing his own blue orbs.

Yami and Mokuba had grabbed a snack from the kitchen, when they'd heard the crashing of yet another vase; the two were now done with said snack and where wondering why it was so quiet. Mokuba looked over at Yami, "Do you think they killed each other?" he giggled, "Me no sink so Mokie. Wonda what day be doin' doe" The two pondered for a bit, "Why don't we just go see if they're even still _in_ the living room?" Yami grinned and nodded, "Okie!" The two walked into the entertainment room, quite shocked with what they saw. Mokuba continued to stare, mouth open and eyes wide. Yami on the other hand was silently jumping for joy, "C'mon Mokie" he whispered, "they sleepin' now" Yami dragged the stunned boy away and back into the kitchen.

* * *

Ani: Decided to post what I had for this chapter- I have a bit of thirteen too… I'm still trying to remember when I wrote this… o.o; I'm laughing at how ooc everyone is. xD Why did anyone read this? I will though, if anyone wants me to, re-write Prince of Shadows. Tell me in a review or something- or look on my profile for meh e-mail. 


	13. Rude Awakening

#Conscience#  
-+-Set to Seto and Seth-+-  
+Yami to Hikari+  
-Hikari to Yami-  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'

**Chapter Thirteen: Rude Awakening**

#Wake up#  
'Iie…'  
#I'll poke you if I have to#  
'You no able pokey…'  
#What language are you trying to speak?#  
'Go bye, bye'  
#Then wake up#  
'Make me'  
#Fine, you brought this on yourself though#

Yami was still in bed, covers pulled up over his head, which disappeared a moment later. He felt the bed shift, meaning someone had sat down. Tired crimson eyes blinked sleepily and glanced over to where the figure sat. He laughed lightly, "Ohayo Yami" the chibi just sat there, staring at the other, then suddenly got out of the bed and ran out the door, yelling for Seto or Seth. He sighed, "He just had to go wake them up didn't he?" shaking his head, the crimson/violet-eyed boy stood and headed in the same direction Yami had gone.

Seth stirred, hearing the shocked chibi yelling for him and Seto. He shook his hikari lightly, "Seto, pharaoh's coming, we need to get up" dark blue eyes blinked, a yawn escaping the teen, "'Kay" he replied tiredly, standing up once Seth had gotten off him. Both attempted to wake themselves up as Yami ran into the room. Yami ran immediately to Seto, since he was closer then the brunette's counter part. The CEO looked down at the chibi that had attached to his right leg, "Yami, what's wrong?" ruby glanced up into sapphire, "Person" he replied, death-grip tightening. The two brunette's looked at each other, both not having a clue as to what Yami was talking about. The two though, did get a clue, when said person walked into the room, leaning against the wall, "I think I scared him… don't know why though" tanned arms were crossed over the bare chest. Seto and Seth both gaped, not knowing what to say.

He just had to do that, didn't he?-+-  
-What are you talking about?-  
+Dear Ra… what is going on here+  
-+-Uh… that's a long story…-+-

* * *

I don't know where this came from, but I dug it up as well. I have no idea why I'm even posting this… Still wanting to know if I should re-write this or not. 


End file.
